


Blood lust

by Wixi2000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom female/sub male, Dom/sub, F/M, Knife Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixi2000/pseuds/Wixi2000
Summary: Since Byakuya found out about Toko's second personality, he realized that his fascination about killers was deeper than he thought. He agrees to be Jill's toy from time to time, so she can let out some steam without having to kill anyone, secretly enjoying himself. He secretly loves the feeling of someone forcing him onto his knees, hurting him, telling him what to do, but still tries to look like he's leading, wanting Jill to try harder.





	Blood lust

**Author's Note:**

> It's just one of my headcanons, so please, take it with a grain of salt. In it, Byakuya is secretly a masochist who realized it only after meeting Toko's second personality, Genocide Jill. Yes, I will be referring to the second personality as Jill, because this is what I'm used to. So, please, don't be too mad, hardcore fans of Dangan Ronpa.  
> Their usual relationship where Toko is a sub and Byakuya is a dom changes the moment when Toko changes to Jill, who has pretty much no care about masters comfort, or at least doesn't show any. He still knows she's a murderous bitch, so in moments where she threatens to hurt him more than he allows, he can take it seriously.  
> This is also my first post, so critique would be nice. Just don' be too harsh, please.
> 
> I'm thinking about posting some more of my headcanons, so if anyone is interested in them, I'll be glad to satisfy your curiosity.

   Late in the evening, Togami and Toko were together in his room. He’s been inviting her often, seeing as she’s his personal servant and “toy”. Though, she wasn’t invited for the reason people thought of. Many would say that in their relationship, Togami was the dominant one. With Toko, yes, obviously, but with Jill… It’s a different story.  
    Byakuya found out his strange obsession with murderers and death was more physical than he thought. He enjoyed the feeling of being attacked, being forced onto his knees, having his pride be toyed around with. He loved the danger, the adrenaline, the _pain_. And it was Jill’s and Byakuya’s little secret.

   Tied down to his own bed, shirtless, Byakuya hissed and grunted as Jill played around with his body, making little cuts, bruises and hickies all around it, while saying things so degrading one would say she was abusing him. Though his huge blush and a bulge in his pants would say otherwise. She stopped for a moment, admiring her handiwork, giving Byakuya a moment to breathe and shiver in the tight ropes, that actually cut the flow of blood out of his hands and feet.  
   ‘My, my, Master, I’d never believe you’d let such a dirty killer like me to do these things to you.’ Jill giggled as she lowered to lick the blood off of his chest, making Togami inhale sharply. ‘If I knew you were such a masochist, I would’ve done this earlier.’ She peaked at his teasingly, his face turning redder and making him turn his head away, avoiding eye to eye contact.  
   ‘I’m doing this only to state your blood lust, Jill.’ Byakuya said firmly, still shivering as she licked the blood off his chest. ‘Yes, I _might_ enjoy it slightly, but I just don’t want any trouble, understand?’ He looked back at her, only to find her face right against his.  
   ‘Is that so, sweetie?’ The sadist hissed out, bringing her scissors right up to his neck, making him stop his breath. Some would find it terrifying, but Byakuya… It only turned him on even more. ‘You’re saying you don’t like our little games? Huh? You don’t like it when I play around with your body?’ The blade of the scissors brushed against Byakuya’s neck, making him grit his teeth and shut his eyes tight, slowly breathing as his heart pumped quickly, adrenaline surely hitting him. “No, I know you love it, Master. And this is why I’m doing this. For your entertainment.’  
   Jill finally pulled the scissors away from his neck, making him let out a breath he was holding, only to be interrupted by her deep kiss. He could still taste his own blood in her mouth, shivering under her hold. He shook his arms, trying to free himself, but the rope was too tight and tough, leaving him defenseless. Somehow… He loved it.

   Soon, the kiss finished and Jill got off him, watching his body twitch as the wounds started to sting. Her eyes wondered down to his pants, his bulge throbbing strongly against them. Jill smirked as she lowered to it. ‘Don’t you dare!’ Byakuya growled as he tried to shift his hips away from her face. Though Jill doesn’t take any of this shit and puts her scissors over his stomach, making him stop.  
   ‘Sorry, sweetie. But you know… My lead, my rules.’ She laughed wickedly as she started to unbutton and unzip his pants with her mouth only, making Togami growl lowly. He never allowed Toko to do anything like this, but Jill was too forceful; he couldn’t stop her from doing anything. Soon, she bit on his boxers and pulled them down, making his dick finally stand up in all its glory.  
   Jill eyed it up and down, getting a good look at it. She already noticed that his boxers were wet with pre-cum. No wonder, her Master enjoyed pain a lot, maybe a little too much. She grinned widely before giving it a good, long lick. Byakuya bit his lip, trying to hold in his moan, not wanting Jill to have this satisfaction yet. But deep inside he wanted her to try harder, to force it out of him.  
   ‘Oh Master… I waited so long for this…’ Jill sighed as she kept licking, drawing long, wet licks from the base all the way to the tip. Her Master shivered with each one, biting his lip harder and harder, almost biting through it, when suddenly… Jill stopped.

   Byakuya panted and looked down at her hazily. ‘Why the hell did you sto-‘ he didn’t have a chance to finish as he finally saw why she stopped, which made his blood run cold and his face go blue. Jill was holding her scissors open around the base of his dick, so close to just grazing it. He stared in silence, terrified to his core. ‘J-Jill…’ He started shakily. ‘What are you d-doing…?’  
    She giggled at his fear. ‘I’ve been waiting for so long… So long to make you _mine_.’ She grinned manically as she closed the scissors a little, making Byakuya’s fight or flight instinct kick in. He struggled strongly, tried to kick her off, yet to no avail, the ropes still being too tight.  
   ‘I command you to stop this instant, Jill!’ Togami yelled at his servant, who just watched joyfully as he squirmed and shook, trying to escape her. Thought he did case his struggling when he felt the cold metal of her scissors against his flesh, making him look down at her with terror in his eyes. ‘Y-you… You wouldn’t dare…’ He actually sobbed, a quiet plea in his voice escaping to Jill, who didn’t stop for a moment.  
   Both sides finally met his flesh and Byakuya’s heart sunk as he shut his eyes tight, grit his teeth ad turned his head away, preparing for the pain… Only to be met with none in the next ten seconds. He fearfully peeked down, trying to figure out why Jill didn’t do anything. He looked and saw Jill just sitting there, a satisfied look on her face as she finally pulled the scissors away.  
   ‘… You bitch’ Byakuya cussed at her, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he let his head slump back and started taking deep breaths, his adrenaline still pumping strongly through his veins after this experience.  
   ‘I’m sorry, master, but I just love seeing you squirm… Now, as you were a good little boy and let me have fun, I’ll relieve you of the stress I caused you’ Jill giggled warmly as she lowered back to Togami’s dick, kissed the tip and then took it into her mouth. He inhaled sharply and finally let out a moan, feeling like he’s even harder now than he was before, from Jill’s threats.  


  She sucked roughly, bobbing her head quickly and aggressively as her Master shook, shivered and moaned under her. She peaked up at him, seeing as he arches his back off the bed, seeing him quiver and squirm with each hum she does around his cock, hearing his deep moans and cusses and hearing him moan out her name made it really hot for her too. She reached down under her skirt and started teasing herself as she kept watching him squirm and listening to his moan.  
   ‘J-Jill… I’m.. Going to…’ TByakuya moaned out and Jill immediately stopped. He laid down flat, panting heavily before looking down at her. ‘What the fuck!? Just let me fucking orgasm, you bitch!’ Byakuya yelled at her, looking as she strips. He growled lowly, hoping she won’t try to ride him, because he surely won’t pay for any after morning pills. To his luck, she moved to up his body.  
   ‘Sorry, Master. Just watching you squirm and moan made me really, really wet… And I really want to be pleasured too.’ She put her thighs on either side of Togami’s head and pulled her panties to the side, letting him look at her dripping cunt. Togami growled at her, frustrated that he couldn’t cum and she’s demanding _more_ pleasure for herself.  
   ‘Don’t worry master, I’ll let you cum. Once you make me, of course…’ She giggled before sitting down on his face, forcing him to eat her out. Byakuya tried to struggle, but she just kept rubbing her wet cunt against his face, over and over, until he finally gave in. He lolled out his tongue and started licking, making her stop her grinding and sigh in satisfaction as he finally got to work.  
    Byakuya didn’t get many opportunities to do that before, Toko always being rather shy about this, while Jill never really let him, so he tried to experiment. He did read some about how to do that, so he wiggled his tongue around, trying to find what’s called a “clitoris”. After a few seconds, his search was successful, as he found a small bump at the top of her slit and licked it, making Jill inhale sharply.  
   Proud of his finding, Byakuya continued licking and sucking on it, desperately trying to make her go back to pleasuring him. Even though after a few minutes his tongue got sore, he continued, constantly being motivated by Jill slowly stroking his dick, keeping him on the edge. He already bucked shamefully into her hand a few times, only to have her let go. He got reduced to a simple man-whore, whining when she let go of his cock and moaning with a single small lick to the tip. He was so into it, though. So needy, so desperate, it made him feel so good.  
   He sucked on her clit again and this time, she bolted down and took his dick into her mouth, deepthroating him instantly and making him cry out loudly into her pussy as he finally released, his member throbbing strongly in her mouth as he kept cumming, Jill’s throat squeezing around him each time she swallowed his seed. He latched back onto her clit, making her shiver, knowing that she wouldn’t make him cum until she did.

   Finally, after about twenty seconds, Togami fell limply onto the bed, his chest rising and lowering as he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. Jill slowly got off of him and put her panties back how they should be. She untied her Master’s hands and feet, the blood flow coming back into his hands and feet, stinging him, but he was too exhausted to care.  
   She laid next to him and cuddled to him, both of them basking in their afterglows. ‘So…’- Jill started - ‘Mind if we do this more often?’ She looked up at her master, who was still catching his breath and after a few seconds, got her answer.  
   ‘I think not… My wounds need… Recovery… And I’m sure someone… In the school… Could notice if we do it… More often…’ Togami panted heavily as he spoke, still not having caught his breath. He looked down at Jill, who was cuddling his chest, keeping at least his right side warm. She slowly lowered and pulled the quilt over them, seeing the goose bumps on her Master’s arms.  
   ‘Awww, that’s a bummer. Well… I think it’s still better if we do it rarely. I really anticipate the next time.’ Jill kissed Togami’s cheek, at which he didn’t really react, but in his mind he didn’t enjoy it, wanting to smile but not wanting her to have her to have the satisfaction.  
   ‘How about I bring candles next time?’ Jill asked, to which Byakuya quickly answered- ‘Something tells me it wouldn’t be for the mood…’ Jill giggled at his disbelief in her actions, that she wanted to be romantic. But… There was some truth to his theory.

   Jill finally switched to Toko after some time, who happily took care of her Master’s wounds. He never told her about his masochism or his relationship with Jill, thinking she would take advantage of it if she knew. She did often ask what Jill did, only for Byakuya to tell her that she attacked him in his crazed state.  
   Toko hated it, thinking she’s hurting him just by being around him, though something told her that it wasn’t the case. Mostly, because of the salty taste in her mouth and sometimes the slight taste of blood. She had her suspicions, but never said a thing, seeing how Master doesn’t like talking about it.  
   Each time she bandaged him, she would see hickies and words craved into his body, like “My toy” and other like this. Her suspicions rose and rose, yet she refused to speak of it, knowing that Master and Jill might have a deeper relationship than she thought. She only hoped she could see it… To her surprise, sometimes Jill would leave her letters, describing what she did to Byakuya and how he reacted, leaving Toko thirsting for seeing this one day, touching herself furiously as she read the letters.


End file.
